


Light of the Sun

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Lyrics and Melodies [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Community: The Heart of Camelot, Dragons, Episode Tag, Episode: S04e04 Aithusa, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the beginning and the spring, the feelings of a new universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> First contribution to the Hearts of Camelot Forum "Lyrics and Melodies" challenge. Inspired by "Here Comes The Sun" by The Beatles.

It is easy to choose a name, even if he doesn't know what it means until Kilgharrah says it. He can feel it, in his bones, the hopes of a new day, the dawn of a brighter tomorrow. He can see it now, as the white dragon moves to break the egg and rises to a world that is completely unlike everything that was experienced by the rest of her race. She's the beginning and the spring, the feelings of a new universe, in which Arthur the King is building a better life for all people, regardless of their birth.

It is easy to name her sunlight, for she's the morning after the longest night, she sign of everything that is yet to come – his destiny, his path. It is easy to call her to into life, knowing that there is a future to be built and shared with his kin, his legacy.

It is easy to call her, and so he does, again and again, delighting in the word that comes from his lips and grants the world a new wonder, a miracle that he knows he will never forget.

It is easy and he does it, knowing that it is his duty and his honor, as the tears cling to his eyes and his lips move wordlessly in a prayer beyond any other words apart from her name, the one he gave her, and that he will never tire to repeat.

Aithusa.


End file.
